


Перо сильнее меча (а бумага все стерпит)

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Politics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Даже одно письмо может усложнить жизнь Барти Крауча-старшего.WTF HP Dark Side 2018





	Перо сильнее меча (а бумага все стерпит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword (And The Paper Is Patient)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504844) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 

_«Пожиратели Смерти терроризируют наше сообщество. Но разве можем мы закрыть глаза на причины их появления? Разочарование. Нищета. Отсутствие перспектив и социальной защищенности. Авроры просто не могут решить эти проблемы._

_Да, увеличение финансирования Аврората может показаться хорошей идеей. Но что это означает в итоге? Отнятие денег у самых бедных, у тех, кто больше других нуждается в помощи нашего сообщества. И в будущем все это приведет лишь к еще большей радикализации молодых волшебников»._

Отправляя письмо в «Ежедневный Пророк», Барти не мог перестать улыбаться: это изрядно усложнит жизнь его отцу на следующем заседании Министерства.


End file.
